I love you, I hate you, I'm so conflicted
by Ashleyf280
Summary: All Riley wants is a home for her and Madge All Madge wants is a home for her and Riley All Octavian wants is Riley's love. Will they get it? Eh, probably not.


Chapter One

Riley

Riley and Madge were royally screwed now and it was all because Madge stole a taco. She had been sitting in the alley of some Taco Bell when Madge came out cradling two Cheesy Gordita Crunches in one arm and her knife in the other. She had apparently robbed the place. She handed me a taco and sat down beside me.

"Welcome back my little taco thief," I greeted her. She smiled and laughed almost uncontrollably. The exhaustion finally taking hold. the poor thing was only ten years old I was running her raged. Unfortunately I wasn't done either; the cops would appear at any moment and bust us.

"We have to keep moving. Lupa said we could make it to the camp by nightfall if we hurry," Riley said as she grabbed her dagger and her sister, who stuffed her half eaten the taco in her pack, and set off again.

The city of wherever in Tartarus they were whizzed by as they ran. According to Lupa they were both children of Mercury, the god of travelers and thieves, so running and stealing were their natural talents. Not exactly something to be proud of. That never got them two down though. No, that job belonged to the fear of being eaten in their sleep and the constant thought of were was their next meal coming from.

"Riles," Madge called out. "How long 'till we reach this mysterious camp Lupa talked of?"

"I don't know exactly but we're close. I can feel it," Riley replied looking at Madge's face. Her blond hair was flying behind her like a comet trail. Her face was covered in dirt, grim, and monster dust. Dark circles ringed her blue eyes and made her look like she was recovering from a broken nose. Madge would never admit it aloud, but she was exhausted and would collapse if they didn't reach shelter soon.

The sun had been down for about an hour when they came to the crest of an enormous hill that overlooked a highway. In the median of said highway was hat appeared to be a maintenance tunnel that was guarded by what looked to be teenage gladiators. This was defiantly the demigod camp Lupa had told them about. How were they to get inside ...

"How in mars are we gonna get inside? "Came a semi-irritated Madge.

A cold breeze brushed through the air and an icy chill went down Riley's spin. Their luck had run out. She knew it wouldn't last forever but was now the best time. The galloping hooves pounded the earth and whinnying could be heard as two large wind spirits, Venti, stampeded towards them. They had no time to think of a way out. They jumped.

They hit the ground running. They would never outrun the Venti but at least they could reach the guards and have at least two allies for a change. The storm spirits reached the crest of the hill just as the girls reached the median. The guards raised their spears at them but hearing the cries of the Venti quickly changed their tune. All four teenagers turned to see the wind spirits charging. The lightning cracking across their ashen fur and their eyes shown bright with hatred. The guards tossed their spears at the horses, one of which dissolved one Venti while the other kept going. he would run them down.

Suddenly Madge ran forward with her knife at the ready. Riley followed suit. the two guards called for them to stop but the noise was lost to the girls.

Madge's blade pierced the spirit and it stumbled back in shock. Madge dashed off to the side and Riley got a stab at it. They fought as one. The gold in their blades sparkled in the dim moonlight. However, no matter how many times they stabbed the Venti, he would no die. He would strike lightning and blow them back. All the guards could do was watch in sheer awe at what they were doing. Besides the demigods seemed to have everything under control.

Finally the beast had had enough. He reared up and struck Madge with a bolt of lightning powerful enough to power a house. Riley screamed out for Madge to run but it was to late. The bolt hit her in the center of her skull. The electricity sent shock waves through the air as it rocketed through the ten year olds body frying whatever flesh it touched. The lightning sent her hurtling backwards and into the cement. She was dead before she hit the ground. Even from were she stood riley could hear the sound of the tacos crunching in her pack.


End file.
